Whatever
by Annie D
Summary: Shounen ai, Fujima/Hanagata. Kiss kiss.


**Fandom**: Slam Dunk   
**Warnings**: Yaoi or shounen ai. (I'm not really sure.)   
**Pairing**: Fujima x Hanagata. Fujima is pretty, Hanagata is hot. It was only a matter of time. *_sizzle sizzle sizzle_...*   
**Rating**: PG-13 for drunken behaviour, tis all.   
**Disclaimer**: I would love to own Fujima and Hanagata and the Wonderful World of Slashable Basketball Boys, but I don't. I'd even settle for owning Hanagata's spectacles but alas...   
**Notes**: The continuity and backstory is totally off canon, so if you're bothered about that sort of thing, you can either take it as being alternate universe, or you can just squint and move on. I could say I changed their history it because it suited the story better (that would make me sound so much cooler) but it's actually because the plot bunny imprinted itself in my brain _before_ I did my research. And since we do not know much about how the Shoyo players act when they're among themselves, give leeway for actual non-basketball-related friendliness and personality, yes?   
**Dedicated to**: Hanagata's specs, which single-handedly got me to start writing on a pairings outside RuHanaRu.   
  
  


**Whatever**   
(for lack of a better title, because the author had a headache at the time of writing) 

by Annie D   
the_80s_chick@lycos.com 

  
  
  
  
  


It started with a kiss. 

That's what Fujima'd say, if you asked him. He'd do it with a little tilt of his head, eyes sparkling as they flick briefly to Hanagata who'd respond with an almost identical expression of mysterious bliss. You wouldn't be able to weasel much else out from the both of them, and would simply have to settle on the answer that their relationship started with a kiss. 

A further investigation among those close to them (which would be the other Shoyo players) and you might come upon more information. Hasegawa would say that The Kiss took place at a party after a particularly gruelling game in the Winter Championships of their senior year. Hasegawa would also proudly add that it was his doing, as he was the one who'd spiked the drinks that had caused their captain to get a little tipsy and fall all over his vice-captain. The other Shoyo players would be quick to agree too, although they'd recommend not to mention the 'tipsy' bit in Fujima's presence. 

And all the above information would be correct. Everything, except for the bit that that kiss at the party was The Kiss that actually started it all, which it wasn't. 

To get to that, we'd need to rewind things back a few years.   
  
  


The setting was an open-air basketball court, late spring. A wiry boy with floppy brown locks and an oversized shirt bounced a ball steadily with one hand, eyes steady as they considered the metal hoop set high above him at the standard basketball hoop height. He stopped dribbling, stood up, raised the ball, and made the shot. 

It hit the ring and dramatically rolled around the rim before tipping out. 

"Almost got it there, Kenji-san." 

Fujima started, having not realised that he had an audience. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Hanagata, who was sitting cross-legged on the grass just outside the court, grinning broadly. 

"Better than what _you _can do, anyway," Fujima muttered. He trotted off after the ball as Hanagata stood up, brushing the grass off his legs. 

"It's Sunday. Why are you practising?" Hanagata asked, walking onto the court with his hands in his pockets. 

"Why do you think?" 

Hanagata smirked. "Do you think about _anything _other than basketball?" 

Fujima glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"What do you think?" 

Fujima snorted, just before turning and shooting the ball. It bounced off the rim again, before tilting slightly and falling in. 

The shorter boy turned to bestow Hanagata a pleased grin. "See? Practice makes perfect." 

Hanagata shrugged in that careless way boys do when confronted by a topic that holds no interest for them whatsoever. "You know, I'm getting glasses next week." 

"That's nice." 

"Do you think I'll still be able to play with glasses?" Hanagata asked. "Will they get in the way?" 

"Only if you let them," Fujima said. 

"I don't think Captain would be too pleased, though. There's no one else on the team with glasses, and he might consider it a liability." 

Fujima paused, turned, and gave Hanagata a stern look. "Hanagata. You're twelve years old and 168 centimetres tall. Captain would have to be some kind of idiot not to let you play." He smirked mirthlessly. "Which is more than I can say for me." 

Hanagata drew his lips together. "You're still upset about what happened at the last game, huh?" 

"Of course I'm upset!" Fujima snapped suddenly, gripping the ball in his small hands. "And it's not only Captain, it's all the seniors. They refuse to take me seriously! Just because I happen to be the second shortest on our team, they won't let me play. Even if I can take on Mayusama-sempai with one hand behind my back, they still… won't…" His knuckles whitened. 

"Height isn't everything," Hanagata said softly. "You're living proof of that." 

Fujima snorted. 

Hanagata drew his lips together in an almost childishy timid manner. "I've only known you for a few months, but I can see you've got this real gift for basketball. Heck, you said yourself you've been playing since you've been able to walk." 

Fujima eyed him. "You've been playing basketball only for a few months, and the only reason you were recruited was because of your height. How can you judge what kind of player I am?" He sighed. "Don't look so scared, Hanagata, I'm not angry at you." 

"Could've fooled me." 

"Don't worry." Fujima smiled. "I won't play much this season, but you mark my words, when next year comes and we're sophomores, I'll show them. I'll show 'em all. I'll be the best damn point guard ever, and then they'll eat their socks." 

Hanagata grinned. "That's a nice imagery." 

"Thank you." Fujima nodded curtly. 

Hanagata watched Fujima practice a bit more, rolling on the balls of his feet as he considered his words. "You know, I… I also want to thank you for helping me the past couple of weeks. I mean, with my plays and stuff. You're a really good teacher." 

Fujima smiled and tossed the ball at him. "Let's see how much you've learned, then." 

Suffice to say that Hanagata, despite his height advantage, lost the one-on-one really badly. But it was a fun game, inasmuch fun as Fujima allowed basketball to be, before Hanagata finally gave up and flopped over to the grass to rest. Fujima decided he might as well take a break along and sat down next to him, but he hugged the basketball close to his chest as though he couldn't bear to part with it even when he wasn't playing. 

"You're really intense," Hanagata said, after a while. "About basketball, I mean." 

"You wait and see," Fujima said. "You've only been playing for a short while, you don't really understand yet. But I'll make you see what basketball is _really_ about, then you'll know." 

"It's just a game." 

"Not to me." 

Hanagata considered Fujima for a moment as he leaned back against his propped elbows. "I really respect you." 

Fujima looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?" 

"I respect you. As a person, player, friend, whatever," Hanagata shrugged. "Just thought you ought to know." 

Fujima studied Hanagata for a while. There was a flash of suspicion, then uncertainty, then flushed embarrassment. "Err, I… Thanks...? Why are you telling me this?" 

Hanagata grinned the simple childish grin of the terminally honest. "Because it's true?" 

Fujima looked confused for a moment. "Well... okay," he said slowly. He looked off into the distance for a moment, then whispered almost in afterthought, "I don't really have many friends. It… takes me a while to trust people." 

Hanagata nodded. "You get teased a lot," he said, loudly enough to make Fujima jump. "It's because you're like a scarecrow. You need to gain some weight, Kenji-san." 

"I think I'm stunted," Fujima sighed. "It's some god's cruel joke, to make me love basketball this much and keep me this short and skinny. You're lucky. You're well-built and have good height." 

"Hey, it's not like I chose to have that physical description. And I don't love basketball the way you do." 

Fujima's eyes sparkled. "I'll teach you. And anyway, I've got more growing years to go, and if I stretch often enough and eat the right stuff, I'll shoot up." He looked at the basketball, almost sadly. 

Hanagata smiled. "Captain's an idiot, by the way. So's the seniors. You know, nearly all the freshmen agree you're a better point guard than Mayusama-sempai. Some of the sophomores agree, too. It's just because of the seniors' attitude that they can't say anything." 

Fujima drew his lips together. "Next year. Wait 'til next year." 

There was a comfortable silence as the two friends enjoyed the late afternoon weather. Fujima eventually put down the basketball and leaned forward onto his folded knees, every now and then taking a glance at Hanagata. Fujima's face, which was usually fixed in its stern I-mean-business expression, looked surprisingly uncertain. 

Eventually, Fujima spoke. "Hanagata…" 

"Hm?" His eyes were wide and open. 

"You do know the other reason I get teased a lot, don't you? The unofficial reason why the seniors won't let me play?" 

Hanagata's face suddenly darkened. The eyebrows, the eyes, the lips, the cheeks; all curled into something unmistakably angry. Fujima's eyebrows jumped. He had never thought that Hanagata, cheerful and pleasant Hanagata, could ever be capable of that kind of intensity. 

"Yes," Hanagata clipped. He looked at Fujima. "It's stupid." 

Fujima remembered to breathe. "So you know?" 

"Bah," Hanagata snapped. 

Fujima lowered his eyes. "But it's true, you know." 

"Don't be stupid, Kenji-san. So you kinda look like a girl, so what?" 

"What do you mean, so what?!" Fujima said, his voice rising unexpectedly. "It means… it means… They say that I'm too pretty to be a real boy and—" 

"Kenji. Shut up." Hanagata snapped. "You're a wonderful person and friend, and a terrific basketball player, and it just pisses me off that people consider that you being 'rather pretty' is some sort of a freak of nature! I swear to god, the next person who says that kind of nonsense is gonna get a basketball shoved up their ass." 

Fujima blinked, just barely hiding the faint blush on his cheeks. "Thanks," he said uncertainly. "So you're… okay… being my friend…?" 

Hanagata rolled his eyes. "I'm here, aren't I?" 

"Now who's being intense?" 

Hanagata paused, then visibly relaxed his shoulders. "I'm sorry… It's just I get really riled up about these kind of things. Don't worry, Kenji-san, when you get to play next year, then then then you'll show them." 

"Yup." Fujima smiled. "I'm really… I mean I… Really appreciate…" He laughed nervously. 

"S'no problem." Hanagata smiled back. 

Fujima looked away from Hanagata for a moment, as though in thought. His jaw clenched and unclenched in quick succession. 

Hanagata saw it, and said, "You can talk about it if you want to, you know. I mean, it must be really bad keeping it all to yourself." 

"It's not that I can't take the teasing," Fujima said quickly. "I can take it. I can take everything they say about my eyelashes, or my lips, or even the way I walk. But it's… it's the way they sometimes _look _at me, you know. Sometimes even some of the seniors do it and… and I'm not just talking about the teasing stares, but the _other _kind of stares, you know the leery kind..." He trailed off. 

"You'll show them," Hanagata said, his voice a soft growl. 

Fujma nodded. He relaxed under Hanagata's earnest gaze, even daring a little comfortable smile of his own, even if it was rather jittery. "You're okay with that?" The question had a surprised edge to it. 

"What has their behaviour got to do with you?" Hanagata asked. "You're so silly sometimes, Kenji-san." 

"I was kissed by a boy once," Fujima spurted suddenly. 

Hanagata looked at him, nothing more than innocent curiosity in his eyes. "Cool. You've already had your first kiss." 

"It wasn't very good," Fujima found himself saying. He shook his head quickly. "No, what I'm trying to say is… You're okay with that?" 

"With what?" 

"I was kissed by a _boy_." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"A boy." 

"You said that already." 

"You don't think it's weird?" 

"Why, the boy didn't have any lips or something?" 

"No, that's not…" Fujima frowned. "I mean, here I am, looking like a girl, was kissed by a boy, and you're okay with that? You're not… threatened or whatever?" 

Hanagata frowned with equal, if not more, confusion. "Why would I be threatened?" 

"You don't think it's weird? Boys kissing boys?" 

The expression on Hanagata's face showed that he was trying to wrap his brain around a particularly difficult and elusive concept. It was endearing. Then he said slowly, "Why would that be weird?" 

Fujima blinked. "Most people say it's weird. Boys should kiss girls, not other boys." 

"Who says?" 

"People. My father." 

Slowly, Hanagata scratched his head. "I just don't understand… I mean… So what if you're a boy and you like another boy? Does it make a difference? Should it be a big deal?" 

Fujima smiled slowly. "I suppose not." 

"Good. You were giving me a headache," Hanagata sighed. Then he grinned. "But that's cool, you've already had your first kiss. Beat me." 

Fujima shrugged. "I didn't want him to, actually." 

Hanagata started. "What?" 

"I didn't give him permission. He just did it. He was my cousin, by the way." 

Hanagata blanched. "Your _cousin_?! Now that's gross." He wrinkled his nose. "Gross. And he didn't ask your permission, too. Blech. That's not a nice first kiss." 

"It really wasn't," Fujima sighed. "You know, I'd wanted my first kiss to be good. And with someone I liked." 

Hanagata tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "You can't have both. It's a fact, my sister said so. It takes skill to be good, so your first kiss, even if it's with someone you like, is never good. So you've got a choice of either a horrible first kiss with someone you like, or a good kiss with someone you like but it's not your first." 

"That doesn't sound fair." 

"My sister said so. And she's got a lot of experience," Hanagata said matter-of-factly. "She's on her third boyfriend." 

"Wow," Fujima said. He was silent for a moment. "So which would you choose?" 

"What?" 

"Which would you choose? Your first kiss to be with someone you like but it's horrible, or with someone you don't like but you get experience to make it count when you _do _kiss someone you like?" 

Hanagata frowned for a moment as he thought about it. "I guess I'd want the experience to make it count when I do kiss someone I like. I think." 

"At least you have a choice," Fujima muttered. 

Hanagata looked up at the sky. "What was it like? Kissing, I mean. I've always seen people do it in the movies, and sometimes I catch my sister making out in the back porch, but what is it really like?" He looked at Fujima. 

"Well, it's kinda wet," Fujima said. "And difficult to breathe." 

"Why? Can't you breathe through your nose?" Hanagata asked. 

"If you don't position yourself properly, no," Fujima said. "And it's like, if the lips are not proportioned well, it can be really awkward." 

"Wow, it sounds really difficult. I thought you just puckered your lips and met the other person halfway," Hanagata said. "My first kiss is really gonna suck." 

Fujima, too comfortable with Hanagata's childish honesty to consider being awkward, leaned forward. "Wanna try?" 

Hanagata looked at him blankly. "Huh?" 

"I'm not saying I'm good or anything, but you want the experience right? And we're friends—" 

"I should hope so." 

"—so we're just helping each other out," Fujima said. "I tell you, my first kiss was horrible. Worse than horrible. Terrible. If the next one is like that I'm gonna quit altogether." 

Hanagata thought about it. "Well, my sister did say once that she practises with her friends." 

"There you go!" Fujima said. "And it's kinda… I'd like to get a little better before I kiss a girl, if not then I'm really going to get teased s'more and… well… so you wanna try or not?" 

"For experience," Hanagata said, nodding. "Cool. Okay." 

As far as kisses went, it was hardly earth-stopping. It started a little hesitantly, as though their lips didn't know how to manoeuvre (which they didn't, of course), and there was a moment of uncertainty as their noses bumped, but eventually they found just the right angle to tilt. And then their lips melted into a _perfect_ silken caress. 

It wasn't earth-stopping because Fujima and Hanagata were kissing with the absolute certainty that a first kiss could not be good. 

Us mere mortals can only hope to be able to kiss that good after years of experience. 

Eventually they pulled away, and both boys wiped their mouths self-consciously. 

"I thought that was pretty good," Hanagata said, his eyes a little glazed. "Oh wow, imagine what it'll be like after more experience." 

"I know," Fujima nodded eagerly. "That was way better than my first one." 

"Cool." 

"Yeah." Fujima grinned. "Now we've gotten the horrible first kiss out of the way, it should be smooth sailing from now on, eh?" 

"Yup!" Hanagata exclaimed.   
  
  
  


Time passed, and that first kiss on the court remained unmentioned through the years of Fujima's and Hanagata's friendship. Fujima eventually did become one of the best point guards around. And Hanagata, under the tutelage of Fujima, became one of the best centres around. The pair flourished in the courts of Junior High, then later High School, professionalism marking their captain and vice-captain persona throughout. Even the name familiarity was dropped over time. 

The senior year at Shoyo came and went. The Winter Championships and their last game together as Shoyo too passed.   
  
  


Nagano peered into the camcorder Hasegawa was holding up, which was quite an accomplishment as both boys were swaying slightly. 

"I don't know who spiked the drinks but… Thanks." Nagano winked at Hasegawa, who grinned behind the recorder. 

Behind them there was a shout and a chorus of laughter as one of the junior Shoyo players threw himself onto a coffee table. Nagano looked at the ruckus, then snickered. "That looks like fun. I shall try." He wandered off. 

From his spot on the stool at the mini-bar, Hasegawa swung the camera round to focus on Fujima, who was sitting next to him. 

"Any last words, Captain?" Hasegawa asked. 

Fujima scowled at him. "You will die, Hasegawa, once all the players wake up in the morning with hangovers." 

"Something more memorable, I was hoping," Hasegawa said. 

Fujima scowled at him, trying desperately to cling onto his pride through all the drunkenness. "Memorable?" 

"Last words as the captain of Shoyo," Hasegawa said. "How proud you are that we bounced back from the Inter High disappointment… How you even stale-mated the great Maki on the court… How you have struggled to form and train the best Shoyo line-up ever despite the odds… How these years have been the best of your life…?" Hasegawa yawned slightly. 

"Best of my life?" Fujima echoed. 

"Yah," Hasegawa replied. 

Fujima stared at him for a long while, then turned to regard the tall bespectacled boy sitting alone on one of the couches near the wall. Said boy was trying to use straws as chopsticks to pick up a raisin from the table. 

"You got something to say about Toru-san?" Hasegawa asked. "How you've been the best working pair since… whenever… How's he's the best vice-captain anyone can ask for? Give me _something_, captain!" 

"Yeah. Shut up. And you're still going to die in the morning." Fujima pushed Hasegawa off his stool before slowly getting to his feet. After taking a moment to gain some sense of balance, Fujima slowly but steadily made his way toward Hanagata, eventually sitting rather calmly next to him on the couch. 

"They make really bad chopsticks here, captain," Hanagata told him. "And I think I may be slightly drunk. Either they were bluffing about the drinks being liquor-free, or one of the players spiked them. Either way, I feel very dizzy, even if my stomach seems to be glowing right about now. How about you?" 

Fujima looked at him. "You lied to me, Hanagata." 

Hanagata actually looked offended, which was an interesting expression for a drunk person. "No, I didn't!" He paused. "About what?" 

Fujima tried to draw himself into his most I-mean-business-so-you-better-damn-well-listen-to-me look, but it came off short. "Do you ever think about it?" 

"About what?" 

"_It_! That time… That time…" 

Hanagata looked lost. "What time?" 

Fujima growled softly. "Freshman year, junior high. Open air court, spring. You kissed me." 

"Ah, but there you are wrong, captain," Hanagata said. "I did not kiss you. It was a mutual thing. And yes, sometimes I do think about it… Though not usually when I'm this dizzy or confused." 

Fujima blinked dazedly up at him. "They stunk." 

"What?" Hanagata asked, trying to focus on him. 

"All the other kisses I've had since then," Fujima said. "All of them were horrid. Every single one. I thought – I thought – I thought that only your first kiss was supposed to horrible. You said so! You did!" 

"Yeah, come to think of it, all my other kisses were horrible, too," Hanagata nodded. "Not that I had that many, anyway, but still…" Then he frowned slowly, just short of scratching his head. "Why? That can't be right." 

"Maybe – maybe – maybe…" Fujima gripped Hanagata's arms to gain leverage to lift himself up to look eye-to-eye with his captain. Hanagata tried to squint to see what it was Fujima wanted to say, but the latter's eyes suddenly fluttered shut. 

For a moment Hanagata thought that Fujima was about to pass out, but then soft lips landed on his. And they both knew (with the same "absolute certainty" that a first kiss can't be good) that a kiss exchanged between two drunk people can _never _be good. 

Once again they was proven wrong. 

Maybe it was their lips, and how they fit perfectly against once another. Maybe it was the mutual fascinating taste, something that was truly _Fujima _and _Hanagata_, despite the sharpness of whatever alcohol Hasegawa had used to spike the punch. Maybe it was the way they instinctively knew exactly where to tilt their heads, how to slide their mouth, how to probe with their tongues… 

Maybe, maybe, maybe… 

Fujima pulled away and shook his head dizzily. "Can't breathe…" 

"Shorry," Hanagata apologised, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. 

"Not that, we got the nose angle just right," Fujima said. "I mean, the _kiss _took my breath away. Why is that, you think?" 

Hanagata struggled to think, with the same concentrated effort as him trying to figure out which of the three Fujimas in front of his eyes was the real one. "Dunno. S'can't be right. Drunk people can't kiss." 

Fujima shoved him roughly. "Hanagata! You idiot! It's nothing to do with the rules. Not the first kiss rule, or the drunk kiss rule or whatever lame-ass rule your sister can come up with…" 

"Don't inshult my sistah…." 

"Shut up, I'm trying to speak," Fujima snapped. "What I'm saying, I'm saying, I'm saying… It's us. That's why the kiss is so good. It's us." 

"Us," Hanagata echoed. 

Fujima released Hanagata's arms in frustration, an action which caused him to lose his balance and fall rather unceremoniously off the couch. From his spot on the floor, Fujima sighed heavily up at Hanagata. "Do you always look at me like that? As nothing more than your friend, captain and teammate?" 

Hanagata refrained from mentioning how he was having trouble even _looking _at him at the moment. "How else d'you want me to look at you?" 

"I like you, Hanagata. As more than a friend." 

Hanagata carefully rolled off the couch and down onto the floor, sending his spectacles askew on his nose. He squinted. "Really?" 

Fujima nodded. "Yes." 

"Why?" 

Fujima gaped indignantly. "What do you mean, _why_?! Because you're my first, sometimes I think only, real friend in the world! Because you were always there even when people said we'd never amount to anything! Because you never judged me!" Fujima touched his spinning head. "And because you always told people off when they made fun of my looks or my height." 

"That was a long time ago," Hanagata said. "And I can be a pretty scary person when I want to be. Doesn't take too much effort to tell people off." He grinned, and tried to straighten his glasses. "And you've got lots of friends, Kenji-san. What you talking about?" 

Fujima growled, then stumbled forward and fell heavily onto Hanagata's chest. "I could have anybody I want, you know. Now I'm this big basketball hotshot girls flock to me, too. Pretty boys are in, now." 

Hanagata tried to squint down at him. "Ah, I see…" 

"No, you don't!" Fujima snapped. "You've been ignoring the point and—" 

"I do understand, Kenji," Hanagata said softly. Despite the flushed cheeks, dishevelled clothing and out-of-focus eyes, the intensity in his eyes once again shut Fujima up. "It's just that I do not think it's wise to talk about this subject when we're both too drunk to remember it when we wake up." 

Fujima blinked slowly. "What?" 

"You heard me, Kenji. And unless you're as dense as you believe I have been all these years, you'd understand what I am trying to say, too." 

Fujima inhaled sharply. "Toru! You...! You stupid selfish…! You knew! You knew all along! But why…? Why didn't you…?" 

Hanagata smirked. "The rules, Kenji-san. It's a known fact that people who are going out together don't work well as teammates, and considering that we are captain and vice-captain of our team, it wouldn't have been wise to—" 

"You can take your rules and shove them up your—" 

"Kiss! Kiss!" 

Fujima slowly turned his head to see that the rest of the Shoyo players (or those who were still awake and upright) had gathered like a little cheerleading party no more than five feet away from them. Hasegawa, who was wobbling dangerously, gave a thumbs-up from behind his camcorder. "Go, captain!" 

Takano whistled. "Kiss kiss!" He blew a streamer. 

Fujima glared at them (although he couldn't really make out who the _them _were). "You are all suspended from the next game." Before he could give his players a chance to remind him that there were no more games to be played as a team, Fujima turned his attention back to Hanagata. "Now, Toru, where were we…" 

Hanagata snored gently. 

Fujima scowled and shook him. "No joking. You, hey, wake up! Wake up! We're not finished yet!" 

Hanagata's eyes fluttered opened sleepily behind their rims. "Wh… What the… Oh hello, captain, how nice of you to drop by." 

Ignoring the hoots and unmanly giggles that chorused in the background, Fujima gestured at Hasegawa. "Get over here, Hasegawa!" 

Hasegawa made an innocent expression, but complied. "Yes, my captain?" 

"Record this," Fujima said. "Are you recording?" 

Hasegawa checked. "Yeah." 

"Good." Fujima turned and took Hanagata's face firmly into his hands and hissed, "You will remember this when we wake up. It's _us_." 

"Us," Hanagata nodded. 

"And you shall not mention your sister's rules anymore from now on, is that understood?" 

"Yesh." 

Fujima turned to Hasegawa. "Zoom in." 

"Okay, captain, but why are you… Oh… oh…!" Hasegawa gave a little shriek but stood his ground as Fujima and Hanagata, the professional captain and vice-captain of the Shoyo basketball team, drunkenly made out in front of his camera. 

Fujima eventually pulled away, turned to the camera and spoke as clearly as he could, "That is for the record." He turned to Hanagata, who had fallen asleep yet again. "It's on record now, do you hear me you stupid boy, on record! Now you can't worm your way out of it, hah! Oh, I feel so dizzy, you're so going to die, Hasegawa." Then he passed out. Hasegawa simply grinned. 

And that's how it started. With a kiss. Or two. Or three. Whatever.   
  
  
  


FIN 


End file.
